


a different solace

by tommoandbambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, You Better Call Your Dentist Because This Will Rot Your Teeth, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommoandbambi/pseuds/tommoandbambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peak into Harry and Louis spending a night in a hotel in America. </p><p>(feat. the lilac sweater, innuendos, and spouses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different solace

**Author's Note:**

> this is for cai, who made some lovely fanart based off a manip made by yourssincerelylarry on tumblr, and i'm weak for a great manip and some amazing fanart, so I wrote a quick drabble.
> 
> enjoy ! xx

****

There's a lot of things that Louis doubts he'll ever get used to. The screaming fans, for one thing, is something that never ceases to amaze him, it's so mind-boggling every time he steps out on to the stage with sweaty palms and a shuttering heart just to be welcomed with these ear piercing screams paired with the blissed out expressions of every single one of their faces - the fact that he even has _fans_ , too, is something that's foreign, he's just _Louis,_ after all - that he's pretty sure that he mirrors right back to them, because no matter how many gigs and how many tours they do, Louis still feels like a nervous eighteen year old before he lets out that first note. There's also his little sisters (and brother) that amaze him, just because they grow up so _fast_ and he feels like every time he blinks he's missing out on something so integral in their lives. But there's one thing, _this_ , that will never stop Louis from feeling like he's seeing the sun for the first time, and that's kissing Harry, of course.

Louis has been kissing Harry for years, ever since that first hesitant one in the XFactor bunks that Harry pressed against his lips between their quiet laughs, and even then it felt as simple as breathing. There's something about Harry, about _him with Harry_ that's so simple but stellar all at the same time. Kissing Harry feels a lot like what a star being born looks like. With sparks flashing behind his eyes and an all consuming, too beautiful to be true warmth seeping from every part of him. Louis always drowns in the feeling that he gets every time Harry kisses him, he has been drowning for over four years.

Harry kisses a lot like how he talks, most of the time. Slow and languid with his soft lips moving deliberately and his big hands sliding slowly like he's taking his time to remember everything, every piece of Louis. Harry puts a lot of thought into what he says, and he's the same way with his kisses. Just pressing his mouth to Harry's makes Louis feel so important and cared for, and he still can't get enough, even after all of this time.

Harry detaches his lips from Louis' own to slide them down the line of Louis' jaw, biting just below his ear in a place that he knows will give Lou headaches later on. But it doesn't matter, because it's the thought that counts, the fact that he is Harry's and Harry is _his_. Louis pulls back from their post-coital embrace just a bit, enough to where he can look into Harry's big green eyes and marvel at the bitten red of Harry's lips. Harry has a few marks on him too, rained over his jugular and right beside Louis' bird on his chest. Louis may or may not feel an insane sense of pride for marking up _his_ boy.

"We have to sleep soon," Harry murmurs against Louis' shoulder, voice absolutely fucked out and beautiful. "Got an interview and all."

"Sleep is overrated, I could go for a round three."

"You might be able to, but my bum can absolutely _not_."

"What a horrid spouse you are then, isn't there something in the vows about always keeping me satisfied or sommat?"

Harry snorts sleepily and smacks Louis' chest lightly, leaving his hand there after he's done and tracing over the _78_ tattoo lightly. Louis reaches up and entwines his hand with Harry's, slotting them together to where the anchor matches up with the rope. His other hand reaches up on its own accord to trace them, a habit that he does a lot, according to Harry.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispers after a while passes of Louis tracing and Harry staring up at him.

"You are too, love." Louis tangles his legs in between Harry's and presses a kiss to the top of his head, pausing before burying his face there. _His curls or his smell_ , that's part of what he loves most about Harry. He still smells like warm bread and oranges, just like how he did all of those years ago.

"Sap." Harry murmurs like he knows what Louis' thinking. He probably does, he's quite clever like they.

"A hungry sap. How badly do you think room service will want to kill me if I ordered in right now?"

"Only moderately, probably, seeing as you're an international popstar and all, and I hear Americans are pretty lenient."

"I'm not a _popstar_." Louis grabs Harry's hand and runs his finger over Harry's ring - _the_ ring. "I'm a popstar's husband that just so happens to sing with him. It's totally different."

"You're full of shit, Lou. You're a much better popstar than I am, spending all of your money on superhero statues, of all things."

"I also spend my money on your fancy sweaters, thanks. Also all of your scarves and-"

"You're painting me up like a right sugar baby, and you know that you use all of those just as much as I do."

"Just because I tie you up with the silk scarves doesn't mean that I'm buying them with myself in mind."

"The sweaters, love, I was talking about how we share the sweaters."

"Oh, hush." Louis blushes and reaches out for the hotel phone. Louis does like that, that they share clothes and that some of the fans, the ones that _really_ pay attention, notice and find it as amusing as they do. "Do you want anything?" he asks Harry as the phone starts to ring.

"A coconut, if they have one?"

It speaks volumes about the quirkiness of his husband that Louis isn't slightly surprised by the request. Louis chats with the staff person for a bit, only feeling slightly guilty for how tired the girl on the other line sounds while Harry sets about rubbing at Louis' back. It's all so sickeningly domestic that Louis never wants to leave this bed, ever. He'd be perfectly content to starve to death on this overly soft bed if it means that Harry's still by his side.

"Did they have any?" Harry asks after Louis hangs up, running his hands over Louis' bare arms all the while. It does stupid things to Louis' heart.

"They did, surprisingly enough. Said that they might not taste the best, though."

"I'll be the judge of that," Harry smiles and pulls Louis closer with an arm around his waist. "Come back and cuddle me."

"So needy," Louis jokes before turning around and pressing his mouth against Harry's chastely. "I'll have to put clothes on soon. You, too. Don't think that room service would quite fancy getting an eyeful at three in the morning."

"Imagine the scandalous headlines that could come from it though. ' _Boybander Is Nude At Three in the Morning Getting Coconuts From Room Service, Whose the Lucky Lady_?'"

"Lucky lad," Louis corrects, slipping his hand into Harry's hair and gently unknotting it.

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

"Soon," and it's beautiful, really, the way that Harry's face breaks out into this blinding smile.

_Soon_ has been a mantra of sorts for them ever since his mum's wedding, because the light is getting brighter and Management has allowed for them to be a little bit more reckless. They even get to sit by eachother, now, which was old hat during the XFactor days but a couple years ago it was an unheard of commodity. It's been a happy past few months, with only a few (albeit poorly planned) PR stunts that Louis had to suffer through, and it's only going to go up from here.

"Soon," Harry agrees, preening into Louis' patting and rolling to where he's lying over Louis' skin and covering him with warmth. "2015 is our year."

"Indeed it is, love."

Louis allows for Harry to lie over him for a while, running his own hands over the planes of Harry's broad back and listening to him talk about the tattoos that he wants them to get and about how he just bought Dori this new frock that he's going to give them during their next visit to his mum's, they also stalk Gemma's new boyfriend on the web for a bit before just falling into a companionable silence. Louis isn't usually a fan of silences, it drives him restless until he has to fill it with his own rambling nonsense, but with Harry he finds a solace in the silences that they share. It's like they speak to each other through their synchronized heartbeats and with the paths that they draw on each other's skin. Its like Louis can hear the fervent ' _I love you_ ' that Harry presses into his chest with a simple peck there, and like Harry hears Louis say it right back through the fond way that he stares down at Harry's face while fiddling with the curly bits by his ears.

"Budge up, love," Louis says after a while, voice cracking from misuse.

Harry begrudgingly rolls off of Louis with a pout that Louis can't help but kiss before sliding off the bed and into a pair of (Harry's) briefs. He slides on Harry's soft lilac sweater as an afterthought before throwing Harry a pair of his own striped boxers. He aims his disgruntled kitten face at Louis before manipulating his lanky legs into the boxers and flopping back onto the bed that doesn't even bounce at his weight, just drags him in deeper like its wrapping Harry in it's softness.

The intercom on the door buzzes and Louis answers it. The room service lad has an ace poker face and doesn't even seem to be shocked at Louis' ravaged state grouped with his too big sweater and lack of trousers. Louis is kind though, and covertly keeps his door closed enough to where Harry and his mostly nude state isn't visible even though half of his mind wants him to swing the door open and say " _Look at the pretty man right there, he's mine, I did that to him_." because as much as he's proud of being Harry's husband, he probably doesn't need to thrust all of his fondness onto an unsuspecting hotel employee. He does tip the man handsomely, though, so no one can ever say that Louis isn't a kind man.

Harry and Louis eat in the bed, shoving the duvet down to the foot of the bed and huddling over their plates. Harry drinking from a coconut with a pleased smile on his face and Louis trying to make sense of an enormous American atrocity of a cheeseburger and some less-than-satisfactory chips.

They finish eating at half three in the morning and Harry puts their plates on the floor and turns on his phone to play some soft piano melody that Ed probably sent to him one day. Even Louis' eyes are starting to droop down and Harry is practically dead weight while letting out his kitten yawns and helping Louis take off his sweater.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Louis asks him as he flicks off the bedside lamp and turns to see Harry sprawled over the bed while aiming his patented I'm-So-Fond-That-I'm-Going-To-Stare-At-You-Unblinkingly-Like-A-Serial-Killer at Louis for really no reason at all. Louis folds his lips in on themselves and glances away, acting like it doesn't make his heart flip.

"Little spoon?" Harry asks hopefully, already rolling onto his side because the cheeky shit knows that Louis can literally _never_ say no to him.

"Alright, then." Louis mumbles to himself mostly before slotting himself against Harry's back, throwing his arm around Harry's narrow waist and burrowing his face in where his neck meets his shoulder, where Harry's addictive scent is most prominent.

It never fails to amaze Louis, the way that they still slot together just the way that they used to when they were sixteen and eighteen and scared of what the world had to offer them. They still fit like puzzle pieces now, even though Harry's grown into this man and Louis didn't grow at all (which is something that Harry likes to poke fun at gently sometimes) and Louis would give anything, even the adrenaline that courses through his veins while they perform together, just to solidify that he keeps Harry by his side forever.

"I love you very much a lot, Lou," Harry whispers and Louis presses his smile, and then a kiss, into Harry's bare shoulder before slipping one of his legs in between Harry's.

"I love you very much a lot, too, H." Louis tells him.

For a quick second he spares a thought to reaching down and pulling the blanket over them, but he decides against it. He has all of the warmth he needs right here, with Harry under his arm.

**FIN**.

  


**Author's Note:**

> *bounces happily* 
> 
> thanks to auggie for being a grand beta and bevs for brit-picking!
> 
> Also, thanks to yourssincerelylarry because I'm obsessed with her manips and THANK YOU SO MUCH CAI FOR THE FANART IT MADE MY LIFE SO MUCH BETTER. 
> 
> comments make me dance.


End file.
